Poison
by Evermore11
Summary: PostNM.After returning from Volterra, Edward finds Bella running back into the arms of Jacob. When two new vampires arrive at Forks, Edward finds old acquaintances and drawn to a vampire that is more sadistic then Victoria,James, and the Volturi combined.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any recognizable characters.**

* * *

The vampire lifted his head from the man's neck, scarlet liquid running down his chin. The wind blew, ruffling his raven locks. A scent drifted towards his nose, one that was so terrible he controlled the urge to gag. Looking towards the forest, he listened closely, the sounds of fast approaching footsteps-at least four-echoed in his ears. He stood up, dumping the body on the ground carelessly and grinned.

The first wolf stalked out of the forest slowly, the pale moonlight illuminating his green eyes. He watched the vampire warily, a small growl emitting from it's chest. It stepped forward just as three more wolves came through the trees. The gray wolf snarled at the sight of the dead body that lay at the feet of the vampire.

Said vampire's lips turned into an amused smirk as the gray wolf crouched, ready to pounce. Before he could though the vampire turned around swiftly bursting through the forest like a bullet from a gun. The sounds of the wolves' snarls echoed behind him as he ran. _Let the games begin, _he thought with a smirk.

His foots pounded lightly on the forest floor barely making a sound. He could hear the wolves gaining closer behind him. Growling slightly he stopped abruptly. Turning around sharply, he reached out and grabbed the neck of the closest wolf charging at him and with one swift throw he landed hard against a tree.

Not waiting for it to get up the vampire turned around and kept on running.

* * *

_"Get him!"_ Sam growled loudly in his head.

_"Got it boss,"_ Jared said whizzing past him. Sam growled lightly standing up shakily on his legs. He shook himself, wincing as his body popped. He started running again ignoring the sharp pains that he was pretty sure caused by broken bones.

_"You OK boss?"_ Came Embry's worried voice.

_"I'm fine,"_ he growled. _"Just don't lose that vampire."_

_"Jesus! When are Jake and Quil coming with the Cullens?" _Exclaimed Jared as the vampire once again avoided his grasp.

_"Who said the Cullens are even coming,"_ Paul snapped. _"Especially since Bella dumped that leech for Jake."_

_"They will. If we can't get this vamp he could find Bella and suck her dry,"_ Embry said wisely.

Paul stayed quiet after that focusing on the vamp in front of him. His claws dug into the earth propelling him forward allowing him to get closer to the vampire. He was just ten feet in front of him now and with just one more push-

But no, the vampire darted forward again at least fifty feet.

_"Damn!"_ Paul cursed loudly pushing himself further.

_"Be careful Paul,"_ Sam cautioned. _"This guy is powerful, I can feel it."_ And it was true. There was something about this vampire that didn't feel right with him. Not just that he drank humans but the power emanating from him was just so thick that he could practically taste it on his tongue. There was something very, very, different with this vampire.

* * *

Edward Cullen ran with his family just behind the wolves. It was shock when they showed up on their front steps asking to catch the leech. His first reaction was to tell Jacob to fuck off and do it themselves but after hearing how Bella could be potentially hurt by the vampire he jumped up from the couch he was sitting on and flew out the door his family right behind him.

_"If that bastard lays one finger on my Bella I won't hesitate to rip his arm off." _Jacob's voice rang in his head. Even if he agreed with the mongrel, he couldn't help but glare at the back of his head. It made him sick whenever the mutt thought of Bella as his. It just reminded him of the pain that Bella, his beautiful Bella, wasn't his anymore. No, he she had left him, going into the waiting arms of the mutt.

_"You wanted her to have a normal," _A little voice in the back of his head said.

_" A life with a werewolf isn't a normal life," _he growled back.

_"Damn!" _The voice jarred him out of his silent arguing. Recognizing him as Paul's, Edward listened closer.

"They're close," he said making sure the others could hear him. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"They want to corner him. Esme, you, Carlisle, and Rosalie go to the left. Alice, take Emmett and Jasper with you to the right. I'll go with the wolves. Spread out to circle him but stay close enough together so he won't escape. And be careful, Sam thinks he's very powerful. " He added as an afterthought. The others nodded and darted in the directions they were supposed to go in. Edward ran in between Quil and Jacob, trying to gain as much speed as possible.

Suddenly he could smell the sweet scent of Armani Code mixed with the scent of mints and Cuban cigars. He almost stumbled recognizing the sweet scent. _It can't be_, he thought. But it was, he realized when he burst into the clearing with the wolves.

There standing in the middle of the circle was a very familiar vampire. He looked the same since he last saw him. The same raven black locks hung in front his ruby red eye. His six foot frame stood straight and stiff. His lean, muscled body was dressed in a tight black t-shirt while his long legs were clad in dark jeans tucked into shiny black boots. His eyes darted from person to person before finally resting on Edward.

Edward stood straight waiting, wondering if he recognized him. Hopefully he wouldn't.

But no, recognition lit his face and smirk slowly spread on his face. Edward froze, realizing something, if he was here then that meant-

"Got your self in a little predicament Con?" The sultry voice came out of the shadows. Ripping his eyes away from Con, Edward turned his eyes toward where the voice came, already knowing who would come out.

A girl, no older than eighteen, stepped out of the shadows. If any one right now had told him that Rosalie was the most beautiful vampire on the face of the earth he would accuse them of being a liar. For the girl in front of him was easily more beautiful. She seemed like a dark goddess dressed all in black. Her inky black locks were draped over one shoulder while side bangs covered a scarlet colored eye. A small, amused smile was painted on her plump, rosy red lips.

Con glanced over at her with a small smirk. "It's nothing I can't handle."

The girl laughed a tinkling laugh. "I don't doubt that brother."

Th girl stepped closer to her brother, eyes roaming around the other vampires and wolves. Her eyes met Edward's topaz ones and he froze. There was no doubt in his mind that she knew who he was. Her eyes probed into his and he felt his stomach clench. He could practically fell her probing his mind. Digging through his thoughts and memories.

He blinked and suddenly her face was turned towards Carlisle who had stepped forward.

"Hello," he said calmly arms out stretched in greeting. "I'm Carlisle Cullen this is my family." He jestered to the other vampires in the clearing.

"Vegetarians," Con hissed. His sister glanced him quickly before looking back to Carlisle.

"So it seems," she murmured. "Well Mr. Cullen, I'm Vivian Devereux and this is my brother Constantine." She said with a pleasant smile.

Hearing the name Carlisle stiffened and so did Edward. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Devereux and you too Mr. Devereux." He said stiffly.

"Please Mr. Cullen, call me Vy. And I have to say it's a pleasure meeting you too. We have heard much about you and your..." she paused thinking of the right word. "...family."

"Well then Vy, I guess we have much to talk about."

_"Like when I can rip your face off," _Jacob growled in Edward's head the other wolves growled in agreement. Edward laughed on the inside just thinking about Jacob getting even within a foot of Vy.

Constantine glanced at the wolves annoyed instead of fearfully. "Sister." He said irritably. Vy stole a quick glance at him. His lips were set in a tight thin line, his eyes slightly narrowed. Oh yes, he was very annoyed. Sighing she turned back towards Carlisle who watched her warily. She smirked on the inside at his uneasiness.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but do you think we can continue this conversation at a more reasonable time? Like when the sun is actually out and my brother and your...pets, aren't that irritable." She suggested with a sweet smile.

He looked at her cautiously before giving a stiff nod. "I guess that will be fine. We could meet at-"

"At our home." Constantine said stepping beside his sister. "It's just outside of Forks. To the south by Eden Falls." He continued not waiting for an answer.

"Six I guess," Carlisle suggested. The duo nodded. "Well then we will see you there."

They both nodded again and without out a word the siblings left blending into the trees, but Edward caught the one last look Vy threw at him over her shoulder before melting with the darkness of the forest.

There was a beat before wolves were in an uproar growling and snarling at Carlisle. He held up his hands as a sign of silence and surprisingly they complied.

His eyes scanned over each one of them before his light honey ones met with Edward's dark topaz.

"There is much we must talk about."


End file.
